Finally Yours
by sixteensaviors
Summary: Takes place during the episode, "Goodbye." Rachel and Quinn begin their lives outside of Lima and are faced with the challenge of owning up to their feelings and confronting each other.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _**_Everything written in italics is a flashback. I'll be uploading two chapters today and then i'll be going from there. A reminder that all of my chapters are uploaded on my tumblr first. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Obviously I don't own Glee or the characters unless I state otherwise and decide to randomly add someone. Which is highly unlikely in this fic. _

* * *

Looking back now, at that very moment, truthfully Rachel realized that there were somethings that she regretted. Not many things. But there was definitely one that came to mind at the moment.

Finn.

They sat in the car for what seemed like a lifetime. The tears pouring out of Rachel's eyes blurred her vision significantly. And they didn't seem to be stopping any time soon.

Why am I crying?

That had to be the million dollar question right there. Why? Rachel couldn't figure it out for the life of her. Was it the fact that she dedicated so much time too their relationship to just have it end? Or was there something else. Someone else. There was also the possibility that Finn wouldn't stop talking. Now he was going on about them finding a way back to each other if they were meant to be.

Rachel needed to leave, get out of the car and just go. Being near him at the moment just wasn't helping whatever out of strange feeling she had going on. They both walked up to the station and Rachel couldn't help but wish Finn would've stayed behind.

But despite anything that happened to afflict her, it was gone; the very moment she say that short blonde hair. Rachel fought the urge to wrap her arms around Quinn.

Before she even knew it, she was boarding the train and on her way to New York to meet up with her dads. Everything was going by so fast. It's like the past 4 years just flew and now an entirely new life was about to begin. A life without Finn that included Quinn. And remarkably, that wasn't even the part that upset her.

Rachel settled into her seat and slipped her headphone in, blocking out the rest of the world. For the shortest moment everything was fine. And then that damn song came on. Out of everything on hertravel playlist it had to be _that_ song. The only duet they'd ever had together. I feel pretty unpretty blared through her headphones.

The past few years of high school flashed before her eyes. One face in particular kept popping up.

* * *

_Rachel walked into the girls bathroom, relieved when she saw that Quinn was there. _

_"I need your advice…. about an adult problem." Rachel said hesitantly. Her mind was going insane with all the different scenarios of how this talk could actually go. _

_Quinn's eyes widened with what seemed like realization. "Hold crap, are you pregnant?"_

_"Noo. Finn….asked me to marry him." Rachel closed her and braced herself for the wrath of Quinn Fabray._

_"A-and what did you say?" Quinn could feel her heart shatter slowly as she anxiously awaited Rachel's response._

_"I-I said…I needed to think about it."_

_"You…can't" Quinn shook her head slightly. This wasn't really happening. She couldn't! The entire year there was no doubt in Quinn's mind that they had something together. But lately it seemed more like she'd just been imagining everything. The secret stares, smiling at each other discreetly, and those moments when they would accidentally catch the other staring. "You have an __**amazing **__life ahead of you. You're going to have to break up with him." _

_"That's…an awful thing to say." Rachel closed her eyes. Quinn was right. Her whole life was dedicated to becoming a star. Would this completely ruin those chances for her?_

_The two stared longingly at each other. But when Quinn turned around and stormed out without a single word. Rachel's heart immediately sank and she wanted nothing more then for the blonde to come back and hold her. For Quinn to tell her that everything was going to be alright and that she'd do great things no matter what her decision was. _

* * *

Rachel snapped out of the memory and just felt like just stopping everything and going back. Back to Quinn, back to Lima, back to before Finn and just telling Quinn what she'd just realized.

**_From Rachel: _**Quinn, we need to see each other. As soon as you can possibly manage.

* * *

**_Don't forget to rate and review. It actually does help me get everything out a lot faster. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__ It's safe to assume that every time I write in italics that it's going to be a flashback. Just putting that out there again._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Glee or their characters. If I did, Faberry would be even more endgame than it already is. _

* * *

It took everything. Every fiber of Quinn's being to hold back. To keep herself from running after that train and blatantly showing how she felt about Rachel in front of everyone. So she held back. Did the same thing she always did. Quinn just stood there and watched yet another thing she loved slip away from her. Like Finn-her beard, Puck-her beard, Sam-her beard, and Beth-the only person in the world that she thought would love her unconditionally.

And then Quinn saw Finn doing the exact same thing that she wasn't brave enough to do. It killed her, she just wanted to lunge at him. Stop him from winning Rachel over even more then he already had. Quinn just wanted to keep him from making attaining Rachel any harder then it was already proving to be.

But she had Santana one of the few people she _really _felt she could count on. "Did you feel that?"

Quinn just looked at her quizzically. This was not the time. But she threw her friend a bone and acknowledged her anyway, "Feel what?" she asked dryly.

"The mini earthquake just made." Quinn cracked a smile but kept her eyes on Rachel as she continued to speed away towards her dreams. "Hey. Don't worry about it. Berry's totally relieved that she doesn't have to marry Frankenteen over there."

She wanted to laugh, Quinn always wanted to laugh. Especially when it was at the expense of Finn. But he looked genuinely broken. As if he really did have feelings for Rachel. _'But they aren't like what I feel for her, Finn," _she thought. "And what exactly makes you think that she isn't completely broken?"

"For one, I'm not fucking blind, Q. And second, Berry was totally looking at you the entire time. You know, aside from the brief moment that Finn's giant head was blocking her view." Santana wrapped her arm around her best friend briefly, "You don't have to bullshit me, Quinn. I've got you. Forever and always."

"And this is exactly why you're my best friend. But I feel like I should point out that I _don't _have feelings for Rachel. And I know that that's what you're assum-"

"Don't even try to bull shit me, Fabray. You should know better than anyone that we Cheerios have an outstanding bull radar." Santana looped her arm through Brittany's and he semi-sweet demeanor quickly faded. "Now if you don't want me to leave your ass here, I suggest you get to steppin' and head over to my car asap. 'Cuz I am _not _waiting until you're done crying over Rachel."

Brittany stopped dead in her tracks, yanking Santana backwards for the sudden gesture. "Quinn's going to cry?"

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smiling at the pouting blonde. "No, honey. Well..maybe. Can we just go to the car now?" Brittany continued to pout and refused to move. "Don't look at me like that, B. Q! Get your ass over here so we can leave!"

The brunette's words were echoing through her head, but it was all so blurred and far away that it was barely even audible anymore. Quinn couldn't even figure out why she was so out of it at that moment. It wasn't like this was the last time she was ever going to see Rachel again.

* * *

_Rachel sauntered into the bathroom, looking like a nervous wreck. It only had Quinn even more on edge. She was hoping to have caught Rachel later on in the day to finally just get everything over with. And just for once, not run away._

_The brunette's rant was a little confusing, but Quinn somehow managed to get where Rachel was going, "You're right, I'm sorry. Yes. I can….keep a secret."_

_Rachel's words blurred together in a jumbled me of words in her head, "Finnaskedmetomarryhim."_

_Quinn's eyes grew wide as she shook her head in frustration, trying to see if she could separate the sentence in her head and actually manage to process it all. "W-what did you say?"_

_"I said that Finn asked me to marry him."_

_"No, I got that. What did you say, Rachel?" Quinn's heart was pounding so fast that she could practically feel it in her ears. Making it that much harder to hear everything that Rachel was saying._

_"I said that I-I needed to think about it." Those words gave her a sense of relief. Rachel was still safe, there was still a chance that she wouldn't be stuck here in Lima. Being dragged down and torn away from her rightful place in New York._

_Quinn looked at her, the pained expression gone in her eyes and completely replaced by utter concern. "Well..you can't."_

_Rachel looked like she already had her decision set in stone. Which only made the blonde wonder why she'd come for advice in the first place. Not only that, but Rachel seemed like she was going to stand my whatever that decision was and fight for her case. "Why? I-..plenty of people get married at our age and I mean I know that Finn and I haven't actually lived together or anything but I lo-"_

_There was no way that Quinn could actually bring herself to listen to those words. So she didn't let herself, she just cut her off completely and held her hand out. "It's my Yale acceptance letter," she choked out. _

_"Quinn that's amazing." Rachel's arms were wrapped around Quinn in a matter of seconds. This is what she wanted. Quinn didn't want to hear about Rachel's love for Finn. She just wanted her friend to be there. To realize that they did have something and that Quinn was the only one that wouldn't get in the way. That they could have a future, one brighter than anyone from Lima had ever seen. "That's so great."_

_"I'm sure you'll get your letter from NYADA any day now." Quinn held her hand out and took Rachel's in hers. Letting the overwhelming feeling of comfort from such a simple gesture take her over. "Rachel. I've dated Finn, Puck, Sam, even thought that I could've loved some of them. But by the time that I'm in New Haven next winter, I won't be able to remember why for the life of me." _

* * *

Santana threw her arms up in defeat, "Okay. I'm officially done waiting. She can walk her ass home. Lets go, B. See you later, Q!" She linked her arm with Brittany's again and pulled her towards the car, "I needs my sweet lady kisses. So let's go, Britt."

That pout instantly came back, "But look at her, Sanny. Q looks like a lost puppy. You know how much I love puppies."

The urge to roll her eyes would usually be too much for her to resist. "I know you do, Britt. We'll call her in a little bit and if she'd still sitting here we'll come pick her up." Santana pushed a strand of hair out of Brittany's face. "Now can we _please _go?" she begged. And shit like that was rare. Even with Brittany.

* * *

"_Are you saying that we should break up?" Rachel asked, the worry and confusion written all over her face._

_'YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING!' Quinn was basically bursting at the seams now, just wanting to tell Rachel exactly what she was thinking. But there was so much, that a break in the bathroom just wasn't going to cover. "I'm just saying that we should make the best of the time that we have left her in Lima. I'd hate to bring an anchor from my past into the bright lights of my future." The rest of her advice slowly began to sound farther and farther away as the pounding in her head increased. "If you want everything that you've ever dreamed of…you're going to have to break up with him."_

_"That's an awful thing to say."_

_Quinn couldn't figure out what was so awful about what she said. She was just giving her the advice that she was asking for. "Look, Rachel. You asked for straight and thoughtful. And I know that in high school it makes a lot of sense to love someone for the rest of your life. But it doesn't anymore!"_

_It seemed like everything had gone from talking about Rachel and Finn getting married to Quinn's feelings for Rachel all over again. And now it was just that time again. Like the hundreds of times before. Quinn turned around and stormed out of the bathroom, running down the hallway, finally falling to her knees around the corner and just letting it all out. _

_An all too familiar pair of arms wrapped around her protectively, "It's okay, Q. I've got you. Forever and always."_

* * *

A loud obnoxious pinging noise disrupted her train of thought. Which was fine, as soon as she realized who the message was from.

_**Text Rachel: **_Quinn, we need to see each other. As soon as you can possibly manage.

_**Text Quinn: **_I can't exactly jump on a train to New York right now, Rachel. I'll see what I can do in the morning. But call me when you get there. I want to make sure you made it safe.

_**Text Rachel: **_But I'm pouting…doesn't that mean that you absolutely have to come tonight?

_**Text Quinn: **_That's not how your pout works, Rachel. Call me, okay?

* * *

**_All my stories get uploaded to my other site first. Click the little link to my author page to get the link._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Faberry is on it's way. But it progresses slowly and I'm in the middle of writing something around 5+ other fan fictions so bare with me. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or anything involving them. Aside from the story below. **_

* * *

Quinn shoved her phone into her pocket, looking around the parking lot to see if she could find Santana's car. That is, until she realized that the brunette had threatened to leave about 30 minutes ago. She could feel her phone vibrate and decided to ignore it; making her way out of the lot and to her house.

But who ever was calling was definitely being frustratingly persistent. Quinn pulled her phone out, "What do you want, Santana?"

"Are you still sulking around at the station over Gayberry?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "No I'm walking home because someone decided to be an asshole and just leave me behind."

"You know what? Fuck you, I wasn't going to wait around another half an hour for your ass to be done making yourself miserable. Do you want me to give you a ride or not?" Santana asked; knowing perfectly well that Quinn would more than likely say no.

"How about not."

"That's what I thought. I'll be over to pick you up in a few minutes. Which means you should stop walking, fucking dumb ass."

Santana was an entirely new level of frustrating, but she always seemed to be around when she needed her the most, no matter what she was doing perviously. Well, not really no matter what. But for the most part, Santana would stop just about anything.

There was a nagging feeling in the pit of Quinn's stomach telling her that Santana was actually going to take longer than she'd said. But that's just Santana, and there wasn't even the need for assumptions. Her delay was inevitable. Quinn sunk her hand back into her pocket, plucking out her phone once again and dialing Rachel's number.

The monotonous beeping sound of the phone seemed to drag on forever. The call finally went through and Rachel's voice came through clearly, almost worried in a way. "Quinn?"

"Ra-Rachel, hey. I…thought I'd check up on you. You know, make sure you're okay and all. Not that I need to check up on you for any reason. I just…figured I should ask how your train ride was going. I worry. Sorry." Nervousness like this didn't happen often, let alone to Quinn Fabray during a phone call.

"Quinn you're rambling and I told you to call, so don't apologize." Rachel cracked a smile at the thought of Quinn being flustered. "Way to pull a typical Rachel Berry rant, Fabray."

Any tension that had been previously present was out the window at the sound of Rachel's voice. "Guess you could say I learned from the best."

"It's a curse," Rachel retorted.

"More like a gift."

'Why do you do that?' she wondered silently; trying to pay close attention to everything Quinn was saying. "Right because rambling is _so_ attractive."

Quinn stared at the end of her shirt, sub-consciously pulling at a loose string. "It's attractive in certain cases." An awkward pause stretched on for a few seconds, "So, when does your train get to New York?"

"Well considering I just left Lima a little over half an hour ago, I still have a ways to go. Why do you ask? Are you considering come in a little early?"

The brunette was relentless, "Rach, I can't just pack up everything now and hop on a train to New York."

Rachel interrupted Quinn immediately, "Well why not?"

"Because. I don't have a place to stay once I get out there…and I don't plan on taking up the ridiculous offer that you're probably about to make. I'm sure your dads would love spending some time with you without me around."

Quinn could hear Hiram's voice in the distance, "Rachel honey, are you talking to Finn." The blonde frowned at the mentioning of his name.

Rachel's face fell aswell, "No Daddy, it's Quinn."

There was no one that that man approved of more than Quinn, and it came as a relief to know that his daughter wasn't hung up on the giant neanderthal his baby girl called a boyfriend. "Good. I like Quinn better anyway," he quipped before taking his seat behind his daughter.

Leroy gave him a sudden slap on the back of the head, earning a confused look from his husband, "Don't look at me like that. You know what you did."

"Sorry about that," Rachel whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm relieved that your dads like me better than the bumbling man-baby." Santana's car pulled into the lot, "I've got to go, Satan is unfortunately my only ride home. Catch you later, Rach. Call me when you get to New York, and I expect a Skype call tonight." Quinn pulled herself off the curb and sauntered over to Santana's car.

"Definitely. I'll call you when I get there." The distasteful silence that came through the phone told her that Quinn had already long since hung up the phone.

Santana raised a well manicured eyebrow, "Well? Are you gonna get your ass in the damn car or what?"

Quinn pulled the car door open and slipped in quickly, "I told you you didn't have to pick me up."

"Doesn't matter, Brittany said I wasn't getting any if I didn't promise to pick you up. It was in my best interest."

A disgruntled sigh filled the small car, "Just take me home. The last thing I need today is you telling me about you sexpeditions with Britt."

"Oh you mean you _don't_ wanna hear about how I make Brittany scream my name when I-"

"Fuuuuck you, Santana!" Quinn yelled, shoving her hand onto Santana's mouth. Squealing when the Latina's tongue darted out only to lick Quinn's hand, eliciting the exact reaction she was hoping for. Quinn pulled her hand away from her mouth, "The hell?!"

"Next time you'll think twice before shoving your hand anywhere near my mouth." Santana shifted around in her seat, eyes trained on the road ahead, looking away momentarily to catch Quinn gazing out the window longingly. "You know, looking out the window and mentally playing the saddest song you know isn't going to bring the midget back."

Quinn just shrugged, "I know that. But pretending like i'm in this big sad movie makes everything a little better."

"I don't fucking see how that would make _anything_ better."

"Because," Quinn's eyes went back to the clouds, "Everything ends like a perfect fairy tale in a movie."

Santana looked slightly disgusted, "Who are you and what the hell have you done to my rational best friend? You out of all people should know that life isn't a damn fairy tale. There's no 'outside force' making shit happen. If you want Rachel's berries you're going to have to sing that sappy song that's on repeat in your head and get your girl. If you leave everything to the universe, all you should be expecting is more shit being thrown you way."

"Who the hell are _you_ and what have you done with my insensitive best friend?"

Santana scoffed, "Being insensitive is Finnocent's job," she shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just a bitch."

"Right."

"You bet your ass I'm right."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "No…RIGHT!"

"Oh right, fuck, sorry. I was reveling in my Dr. Phil moment," Santana admitted.

They pulled into Quinn's driveway, enveloped in silence. Until Quinn's voice sliced through it like a well sharpened knife, "Santana?" And not before long, she had the brunette's attention. "Thanks. You've always been there, especially when I didn't want you to be. There aren't a lot of people that I can honestly say that about. I just wanted to say thank you." Quinn threw herself into Santana, wrapping her up in an intense hug. "And thanks for the ride."

She wasn't exactly sure where all of that had come from, but the huge smile on Santana's face said that she was glad she did something right, something besides Brittany, "Don't mention it." Quinn slammed the car door close, "Seriously! Don't mention it! I don't need anyone thinking I'm going mushy! DO YOU HEAR ME FABRAY?!"

"Love you, Satan!"

Santana shifted her car into reverse and pulled out of Quinn's driveway, "Yeah yeah." Sometimes Quinn drove her completely insane, but she knew perfectly well that she did the same. They were the perfect fire and ice, one of those things that nothing could justify, it just worked. "Love you too, Q," she whispered; speeding off back to Brittany's house.


End file.
